Raining Weekend At Greek Town
by Serpico1986
Summary: The big family reflects what they have during a raining weekend
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, here another 2 chapters story for the Greeks and it takes place on a raining weekend, two years after the events of Forever Family.**

 **I can say much more, since the summary already did that, so i wish you a great reading time and a good evening.**

 **Have fun**

 **Dr. Serpico.**

* * *

 **RAINING SATURDAY**

Rain on a Saturday in Chicago could ruin any city resident's day and by the heavy rain that poured on the streets it most likely had as not a lot of people were out, which was a huge disappointment as for the week earlier was warm and sunny the sudden downpour was a complete heartbreak. For the two older Greeks who ran the Greek restaurant Zorbas, they sensed winter was on its way to blanket Chicago in cold and misery.

Inside Zorba´s, Kosta and Maria Portakalos sat in a booth looking around their empty restaurant and sighed heavily. It was rare for them to have hardly any patrons to their well-known Greek business so they started doing their books and making a list of supplies that they needed to run their business.

For Kosta, it was good that the restaurant was empty he had been feeling depressed that his mood was caused by a cold that was brought on by the cold weather, as they sat watching the rain pound on the glass.

"Achoo!" Kosta coughed out as, he sneezed closing his eyes in pain as his sinus pressure throbbed inside his head.

"Why didn't you stay home, Gus!" Maria complained handing her husband a few tissues for his nose. "You heard the doctor. You have a cold and you should have stayed in bed."

"You couldn't run the restaurant by yourself."

"I wouldn't be by myself." Maria stated as the soft clinks from the kitchen as their son Nick worked in the kitchen cleaning the few dishes that were used throughout the day.

"Achoo!" Kosta said again covering his face with one of the tissues that Maria had given him. "I hate the rain." He muttered blowing his nose quickly before tossing the used tissue in the wastebasket that sat next to them for that reason. Maria looked at her husband, slumped her shoulders and while staring out the window let out a mournful sigh. "What's the matter, Maria?"

"Nothing," Maria said shaking her head. "Nothing at all." Gus gave his wife a stern look and Maria sighed again. "I always get depressed when it rains this hard."

"Everyone gets depressed when it rains hard. But us Greeks seemed to get very depressed. Because when it rain this, back in the day, Greeks weren't allowed to even fish. The only good that comes from this rain is water for the plants."

Maria nodded knowingly. As the clinks from the kitchen stopped their son Nick walked out drying his hands off from a towel and hanging up his apron next to the kitchen door. "Heading out ma," he said walking over and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'll be back in an hour. Or unless you start getting customers give me a call."

"Will do Nick." Maria grinned kissing her son on the cheek. She watched as her only son grabbed his large jacket and walked out of the restaurant and into the rain. "My, he's gotten a lot braver since he was a child." She said smiling her eyes sparkling at distant memories flooding into her mind.

"What do you mean?" Gus asked wiping his nose with another tissue. "Nick always loved this kind of weather."

"Don't you remember?" She asked her eyes now full of curiosity. "Don't you remember back when he was ten? We had that major storm that knocked out the power for half the night and he cried for several hours?"

Gus shook his head slowly and after sneezing into a tissue looked at his wife. "Not that was Athena and Toula who cried. Nick slept through it like his ancestor Alexander the Great." Maria sighed and shook her head. She knew better then to argue with her husband when it came to his great ancestor.

"You're right, Kosta." Maria smiled gently patting his hand. "You're always right."

"Of course I'm right." Gus beamed before letting another sneeze blow into a tissue. "I'm Greek!" Maria and Gus chuckled for a bit before a loud crash of thunder shook the tiny building.

"What do you think that means?" Maria asked not wanting to let her husband know she was a little frightened with the storm.

"I believe that Zeus is furious with something that we're not doing." Gus said seeing a flash of lightning fly across the sky. "But don't worry, Maria." Gus smiled as he could see the fear flashing in his wife's eyes. "He won't bother us."

"You know what I think?" Maria asked and Gus nodded wiping his nose with yet another tissue. "I think it's him letting those we lost to cry for us. I mean we have lost so much in these last couple of years that our loved ones are now returning our tears, watering the earth so that new life can begin. That way we can see their beauty everywhere around us."

Gus looked at the table as he wife finished speaking. He didn't want to say anything because to him, everything made sense to him. But after sitting in the quiet building for another few minutes Gus looked up and said very calmly. "You know, I believe you're right." With that his wife smiled brightly and warmly. ''but I still thik Paris should have come this weekend to help us out, what is she doing at the college anyway?'' he asked and the wife just shook her head annoyed.

_/_

In Northwestern, Paris has spent the whole morning in front of the computer and her cellphone, in fact, it has just passed lunch time and she hadn't left her dormitory.

When she was little, she remembered that she loved those kind of days, sometimes, when it was really cold, her parents let her skip school and while Ian gone work, Paris and her mother stay in home, doing mother daughter stuff. It was one of the things she missed the most, when starting rain.

With an annoyed sigh, she looked toward the window and was still pouring, making her regret deciding not going home this weekend. She thought about her father, Ian was probably alone at home, just with Patches for a company, or at least, had invited Mike or Nick to watch the games.

She looked sadly at the picture of her parents at the nightstand and took another sad sigh, if her mother was alive, she would probably be in NYU right now and at home, her parents would probably been watching TV, or her mom would be cooking something, while her dad would be working, no not working, Ian´s habit of bring work to home was new, so they would be probably enjoying themselvs. Whatever the case, the pouring rain wasn't improving her mood in any way, so she decided to call her dad, to ask him something, when suddenly, the door opened and her friend Beth come in, with an umbrella and a beg.

'' if it keeps raining like that, Chicago will stay underwater'' she complained

''it admires me how you had the courage to go out, I forgot my jacket at home and I'm freezing'' Paris stated ''hey, there´s a bit of Spanakopita at the fridge''

''thanks. Paris, are you okay?'' she asked a bit worried

''yeah!'' the other girl smiled ''I'm just a bit worry, my aunt said my grandfather is having a bit of cold, so I got worry''

''oh, Poor Mr. Portokalos, I hope he got better soon'' Beth patted her shoulder, but when Paris keep staring back at the phone, Beth sit beside her friend ''what is bothering you? It´s Clark again?'' she teased

''what? No! I don´t want to hear about him ever again'' Paris exclaimed ''actually I was thinking about my mom, I miss her, especially when it´s rain''

''oh…'' Elizabeth didn´t knew what to say ''you never did actually told me what have happened between you and Clark'' the other girl said trying to change the subject and in response Paris started to tell.

Everything had happened during the Autumn break, when Paris get home for a week of resting with her family, she got a messenger from Clark, saying he wanted to broke up, once he was in love with someone else, who by the way he was cheating Paris with.

''oh God! Paris, I'm so sorry'' Beth said

''yeah, well, water under the bridge, as my mom would say. It was hard however to convince Uncle Nick to not punch him on the face''

''it would be well deserved'' the friend agree ''hey, let's go down to the cafeteria and have a cup of tea?''

''great idea'' Paris agreed and go to the bathroom to change her cloths.

The best thing of a raining day, Paris conclude, was to have some company to share your thoughts and what makes her sad that day was to know her dad has no one to share the wet day with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we sart, i must say something, not necessary linked to this story, its thhat i realised something, not just in Fanfiction, but at the movies as well. The surname Portokalo, just apply to Maria, Kosta and Nick, the rest of the characters, have different surnames, like Toula is Toula Miller, Athena have probably took her husband´s surname and Aunt Voula and Angelo, have Mr. Takki´s surname (Nikki is married, so she have another surname as well)**

 **anyway, it was just a tought i have, this way i created a Greek surname to Aunt Voula and Takki.**

 **Hope you liked and DSCWin, thanks for help me fix it last chapter**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **RAINING SUNDAY**

Sunday dawned raining harder than the previous day, which caused Patches to be grumpier as ever, once he couldn´t have his daily walk with his owner. Sure, Ian tried to take him outside, the previous day for a while, just to get back home all wet.

Unlike Saturday, Sunday morning Ian had what to do, like any other Sunday, he joined the family at the church despite of the rain. And when he got back, the 2-year old Bassett Hound was already there waiting for him for a walk. In vain.

After eating something for lunch, Ian sit on the couch and stared at the rain drops rolling down the window, harder that it was falling yesterday. For some reason, that weekend he felt loneliness than any other day and he doesn´t know exactly why, after all it has been two years since Toula had passed and it wasn´t the first time Paris decided to stay at Northwestern for the weekend, so he was a bit used to have just the dog for company, still this time, he felt different.

Maybe, he thought, he had been too harsh with Paris on that argument about responsibility they had last month and he was feeling guilty for yelling at her. Or maybe he was just getting old.

Again, Patches started to walk up and down inside the house, looking for what to do and stopping in front of his owner with that sad look, waiting for Ian to do something, but he didn't

''sorry Patches, we can´t go out like this'' he said and the dog just lie down on his feet. ''sorry bud'' he said.

Honestly, Ian thought, maybe he wasn´t that used of been alone, he still missed his wife very much and every time he thought about her, or what they could have been done if she was alive, he felt like he was going to break down all over again.

''hello Love!'' e smiled to a photograph of his wife ''it´s weird watch the rain from up here? I miss you'' he said kissing the picture and walk toward his bedroom.

The rain fall for the rest of the afternoon non-stop. Patches seemed to give up wanting to go out as he lied down at Ian´s bed and slept during the whole time while his owner cleaned the house and performed some fixes here and there. Once he finished, he lied down on the couch with a beer and watch some homemade movies, after that he called Paris in order to wish her a good week and in response the teen promised to go home next weekend, since that one was almost the death of her.

''don´t say that honey, I bet you have a lot of fun away from you old man here'' he teased her ''we missed you this weekend Paris, your aunts and grandparents asked a lot about you… and your dog also missed you''

''I missed everyone, especially Patches too. Good night Dad, see you Friday'' she said hanging off

Once finishing talking, he head to is bed, before lied down, he looked at the empty side of it, trying to picture Toula sleeping beside him, in vain, Patches suddenly jump back on the bed, spoiling the nostalgic moment, this way, Ian just patted the dog's head, picked up his book and read till sleep.

_/_

Takki Àtychos closed the door, when finally the last guest left the house. From the kitchen, he heard his wife sigh, looking relieved.

''what a day!'' she complained. As much Voula and Takki loved to be around Maria and Kosta, once thy are their family as well, the old Átychos couple, also wanted sometimes to be around just their children and grandchildren. And what just happened that day. After the church, Nikki, her husband and children, plus Angelo and Patrick joined Voula and Takki for lunch and spend the whole day in their house.

Sure, they had called Kosta, Maria and the rest of the family for the lunch, but for the first time, just Athena and her husband showed up. Kosta was still a bit sick, so he and Maria preferred to stay at home; Ian was busy doing the schedule for the up come science fair and Nick and his family were out of town for the day.

''you tell me!'' Takki wrapped his arms around her and give her a kiss

''I was thinking, maybe we should go to Maria´s house, see how Gus is doing'' Voula suggested

''Voula, you called them two hours ago, they said their fine, it was just a sinus infection, Gus said''

''a sinus infection can turn to something worse. Remember when I got that pneumonia? You Nikki and Angelo thought it was just a sinus infection'' she said and in response, Takki shook his head in annoyance. "Anyway, if you say it's better to call them tomorrow, it's alright" she said and they started to clean the house.

Once they finished, they head to their bed and lied in each other arms, when the old man give his wife a sad look.

"what? " She asked confused

"Unfortunately, I'm not in mood to anything tonight, I'm a bit tired"

"it's okay dear, sometimes it's good just watch a bit of TV and kep quiet for a bit" Voula smiled "i actually love those kind of weather, its so romantic "

"i agree" Takki nodded and frowned "i forgot to tell you, i called Angelo Provolone on Friday"

"what? " Voula set quick in bed "Takki, why you called the Italian?"

"Gus... He asked me, to investigate Clark and... "

"this subject again? " Voula seemed upset "it is supposed to be waters under the bridge''

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' he snapped ''I was just trying to help, Provolone investigate it and found out the whole Fletcher family aren´t nice people''

''oh, don´t say sorry… just forget this subject once for all please, I want to sleep'' Voula pretended to be angry

''sorry honey mou'' Mr. Takki tried to apologize again, so Voula turn around and kiss him gently and with that, they just fall in sleep, not realizing, the rain had stopped.

_/_

Monday morning, something weird, but amazing happened. Despite of the stormy weekend, Monday dawned sunny and bright and even a bit warm, to Chicago´s surprise.

At Northwestern, Paris goes to her class with a smile on her face, excited to start the week. Gus had got better from his cold, according to himself; thanks for the Windex spayed on his face the other night. And Patches was now a happy dog, once Ian managed to take him for a walk that morning.

At Zorba´s it seemed like one of those days when the whole town decided to have Greek breakfast, plus, the whole family was in there as well, so the place was crowded, but no one seemed annoyed.

As usual, Ian joined Kosta, Takki, Angelo and Nick on a table, to a bit of chat before going to work, while from the other side of the restaurant, Voula engaged with her sister Maria, in a conversation about recipes for lose weight and Athena and Nikki, talked about their children.

This way, with a lot of talking and a sun warming their day, the larget Greek family and the other citizens of Chicago, started their week.

 **THE END**


End file.
